A Million Hidden Meanings
by SilverCyanide
Summary: It was just one simple word. "Yes."


**A Million Hidden Meanings**

_A Prince of Tennis Fanfic_

Fuji Syusuke watches the other boy walk away. He has done that so many times – just stood there and watching, praying silently that he would somehow draw up the courage to finally ask. There have been so many false starts before today. Life, unfortunately, is complicated. As is love. Why, he often wonders, is everything not as simple as tennis. Tennis, after all, requires only logic and practice. Hell, sometimes it only requires practice. Life and love, however, require one thing he, surprisingly, never has much of : courage.

But that was before. Today, he has told himself, he will ask. He has only recently realized how soon they will be graduating junior high, and he remembers hearing the other boy say that he has been offered a scholarship to a Hyotei-like school, where the education will definitely be higher and the tennis program might. And so, Fuji knows that today, February fourteenth, is one of his only chances left.

"Tezuka." When he speaks, his voice seems to be its normal soft, melodic tune. However, to a trained ear, there is nervousness evident in that voice.

"Hmm?" the boy replies, more a grunt than anything. He stops and turns around to face the younger boy.

Suddenly, the courage that Fuji was sure was there drains. He stands there, feeling more helpless than when he normally puts himself in this situation, and twiddles his thumbs awkwardly. Normally, he has an excuse question ready, but he hasn't thought of one before hand, because he was so sure that today he would finally ask him…

"Willyougooutwithme?"

Somehow, before he even realizes what he's said, before he has more time to think up an excuse, his mouth says what his mind tells him not to.

"I mean… that is… uh." His mouth seems to enjoy disagreeing with his mind, as it won't allow out the words, "sorry, I didn't mean that, it's a joke". And, before he has a chance to concentrate on forcing those words out, Tezuka Kunimitsu brakes the awkward silence that has formed.

"Hnn." To anybody else it would be an unclear answer, but to Fuji Syusuke it is as clear as crystal: yes.

--

"I hate you." The voice has spoken softly. That voice belongs to Mukahi Gakuto. Oshitari Yuushi sighs, knowing that the comment is addressed to him.

"Please, Gaku, not right n-"

"Shut up." The voice is harsh, snapping at him and rushing along at an alarming rate. This tone is rarely used by Gakuto, and even rarer is it used in reference to Oshitari. So, while Oshitari admits he deserves a bit of scolding, this tone seems uncalled for. All he has done is flirt with a fangirl of his – something he does on a regular basis, and something more acceptable today than any other, seeing as it is Valentine's Day.

"Gaku, I'm sorry, you know I didn-"

"Shut up." The words come out in that same harsh voice, though they are spoken much slower, as if trying to teach a child to speak. Oshitari can't help but feel some anger rising in him; he has not committed a serious crime – he hasn't even gone very far with his flirting. So why does he deserve to be treated this wa-

Soft sobs brake him out of his thoughts and his anger dissipates instantly when he realizes they are coming from the smaller boy.

Getting closer, he sees the tears rolling down his boyfriend's cheeks. He immediately pulls those shaking shoulders into a light hug. When the older boy des not pull away, he tightens the hug until the point where he can easily lift the boy without worrying about him slipping from his grasp. He then carefully sits down and pulls the boy into his lap, never releasing his grip.

After what seems like forever and with a tear-soaked shirt, Mukahi Gakuto quiets down.

When this calm silence has gone on for long enough, Oshitari brakes it.

"I really am sorry," he murmurs in a quiet, rarely heard voice. "I know how upset you get when I flirt with the girls, but I wasn't really thinking since today is Valentine's Day and everything." He looks down at his partner. "Can you forgive me?" The read head just shakes his head, and Oshitari feels his stomach sink momentarily, before the other boy speaks.

"No, it isn't your fault." When Gakuto speaks, the tone of his voice is a drastic turn around from what it was earlier. There seems to be no anger, just resentment, a bit of sorrow, and a few other things mixed in. "I… mom-" he pauses, trying to find the right words, and sighs. "I've just been really stressed and h-having family problems and took it out on you."

Oshitari rubs the older boy's back, thankful that at least _he_ hasn't totally screwed up. Then, despite the fact that he often reminds himself not to pry, he does.

"What happened?" The small boy sighs slightly and silence regains control for a few more minutes, before it is, again, banished by Gakuto's voice.

"I… it's just… my parents… they're…" he gives a frustrated sigh, struggling to find the right words. "I hate them," he says softly. "And they hate me. And they hate each other. And… and everything is al-always so loud an- and last night we all got into a r-really big f-fight. And, I- I… I said things I sh-shouldn't have." The boy stops speaking, before abruptly sitting up and pulling his shirt off.

Without a word, Oshitari understands why. On his back, arms, and shoulders there are numerous lacerations and bruises. Oshitari winces and momentarily feels bad for embracing the boy so tightly, before reflecting that the boy probably needs the comfort.

"A-and Ot-tou-san started th-throwing th-things and-" here the boy brakes off, sobbing again. Oshitari again gathers the broken-looking figure in his arms and holds him, whispering soothing words. Only after the red-head has quieted down and that familiar silence has overtaken them again does Oshitari speak.

"I'm such an idiot," he mutters, more to himself than anyone else. "I should have noticed something was wrong. I just got so wrapped up in the whole holiday thing that I blanked kind of. I'm sor-"

"No. Don't be," Gakuto says, cutting him off for the umpteenth time that day. "It wasn't your fault."

"So you'll forgive me?"

Gakuto turns in the blue-haired boy's arms to look at him. "For flirting with your fangirls on Valentine's Day?" He seems to be honestly contemplating this question very seriously. Oshitari immediately feels worried again, knowing how temperamental his boyfriend can be. Gakuto brakes out in a small yet warm smile.

"Yes."

--

Niou Masaharu isn't generally one for romance. At least not the type of romance that books, movies, and songs always talk about. As far as Niou is concerned, the True Love described in those doesn't exist. Those are just obsession or infatuation gone too far. They are the shadows of feelings that people wish so desperately to feel.

Niou Masaharu does believe in some feelings. Despite the common assumption he does have feelings. He has felt elated, depressed, content, annoyed, and a constellation of other emotions. Niou has even been infatuated before. Infatuated with Marui Bunta, his best friend now, but his earlier crush. He has been infatuated with Kirihara Akaya, the boy who honestly could be the Energizer Battery mascot. With Yagyuu Hiroshi, his doubles partner and the person who has helped save him from himself. Hell, there was even that girl from Yagyuu's chemistry class who he had briefly fooled around with. But he has never felt anything besides this infatuation.

At least, not until he meets Ohtori Choutarou.

It is true, it had started out as infatuation. Everything did. But it didn't stop there like it normally did. He didn't just flirt a bit and give in to a one-night stand. He didn't just gaze from a distance either. He just… started to seek the boy out. Hyotei is a long way away, and he doesn't get to see the silver-head often. But Hyotei is always at tournaments, and since both of them play doubles they are both always done relatively early. Which means Niou can always plan to "accidentally" see the boy. Buy him a soda. Play a light match. Take a cool down walk. Ask about other tournaments they will be at. Schedule a few street court matches. Get some coffee.

Of course, that also brings up the issue of Ohtori's insufferable doubles partner, Shishido Ryou. The all-knowing teen who takes every chance he can to squash Niou's plans to "accidentally" meet up with Ohtori. At least, that's what it seems like. Sure, most people will say that Niou is being paranoid. Luckily for him, he later finds out he isn't.

"Stay away from him," Shishido hisses at him on day. Niou spins around to see the capped boy.

"No idea what you're talking about," Niou shoots back, smirking.

"Yes, you do. Stay the fuck away from Choutarou," the capped boy growls, looking like he is about to fly off the handle.

"Why? He your boy toy?" Niou leers. Shishido launches himself at the silver-haired boy, punching him in the face. Niou kicks him off, and launches a punch. Shishido delivers a painful kick to the shins, and Niou stumbles, giving Shishido the opportunity to kick him in the side a couple of times. Niou's eyes are closed in pain, though his brain is still functioning. So when the pain he's anticipating doesn't come down on him, he's surprised. Opening his eyes, he sees why. Ohtori Choutarou has Shishido's hands behind his back. Oshitari and Gakuto are running over as well, and when they reach them Oshitari restrains the struggling boy while Ohtori helps Niou up.

"I'm so sorry about that Niou-san," Ohtori tells him, helping him over to a near-by bench. By now Oshitari and Gakuto had retreated with Shishido, bringing him back to join the rest of the team and leaving Niou and Ohtori alone.

"Are you all right?" the younger boy asks, offering him a few tissues. Niou wipes blood from under his nose.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine," he tells the Hyotei boy, despite the newly-forming bruises.

"Are you sure Niou-san?" Ohtori asks, clearly not buying Niou's answer. Niou nods.

"Yeah. I've gone through worse."

"Well if you're sure…" the second year helps him up. Niou nods again.

"Positive," he tells the boy. Ohtori smiles.

"Good." As the boy waves and then starts heading back to where the rest of Hyotei is standing, Niou speaks.

"Hey, you wanna… I dunno… go out sometime?" he asks, trying to sound casual and not nervous. It doesn't work. Ohtori pauses.

"Yes."

--

Kikumaru Eiji never was one for worrying. No, that has always been Oishi's job. That's why they complement each other so well. But there are always those few rare times where the two switch positions, and today is one of them.

Every morning, like clockwork, Oishi walks to Eiji's house. He arrives at exactly 6:32. The pair then proceeds to practice. On occasion Oishi doesn't even need to walk over, because one of them spends the night at the other's house.

Oishi has never not showed up before though. So when the clock strikes 6:42 and then 6:47 Eiji is seriously worried. He quickly dials Oishi to find out that his boyfriend is in bed with a bad cold. And so, not even thinking about the consequences, Eiji sprints off towards Oishi's house.

When he arrives the house is lively. It seems that Oishi's father has already left for work; his mother, on the other hand, is cleaning, and his younger sister clearly hasn't left for school yet either, judging by the super-glomp he receives from the girl.

"Hey Saiko-chan," he says, getting up off of the floor. "I'm likin' the new hair clips." Saiko grins.

"Really? I made them myself!" she exclaims, proud. Eiji nods.

"Absolutely. They're cute," he tells her. "Syuchiroh in his room?" The girl nods. "Cool, thanks."

"You might not wanna go in though," she warns. "`Cause he's all sick and stuff and you might get sick too." The girl seems genuinely concerned for his health. Eiji smiles.

"I'll be fine, probably," he tells her, patting her on the head. "Don't you have to get to school? It's Valentine's Day, after all. Are you giving a Valentine to anybody?" Blushing slightly, Saiko nods.

"Hiroshi-kun," she mutters. He smiles.

"Good luck," he tells her. She nods and heads out the door, before coming back and handing him a card.

"I made you one too, Eiji-nii," she says to him. "Happy Valentine's!" Saiko leaves the house, leaving Eiji to invade Oishi's room.

"Hey," Oishi mutters, voice raspy.

"Hey," Eiji says, pecking Oishi on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too," Oishi says trying not to cough. After a few moments he gives into the urge anyway. Eiji rubs his back, hoping to help make his boyfriend feel a little better. It seems to work, and after a few minutes Oishi relaxes a little bit.

"Saiko give you a valentine?" Oishi asks, motioning to the blue card Eiji has set down on the nightstand. Eiji nods.

"Yeah, did a good job making it too. Here's to hoping her confrontation with 'Hiroshi-kun' goes well."

"'Hiroshi-kun?'"

"Oh… oops. Guess you weren't supposed to know about that. Well I didn't say anything," Eiji tells him, grinning. He curls up in bed beside his boyfriend.

"Fine by me if it's fine by you. S'long as you answer one question." Oishi gives as much of a half-smirk as someone with a bad cold who is generally calm and caring can.

"Shoot."

"Do you" - Oishi pecks Eiji on the forehead – "like my" – he pecks his right cheek – "valentine" – the left cheek – "better?" he finishes the question, pressing his chapped lips to Eiji's soft pink ones, for once neither caring that Oishi is sick. After they break apart, Eiji breaks out in a small grin.

"Yes."

--

Yagyuu Hiroshi is worried. His boyfriend, Niou Masaharu, is forty-five minutes later for their date. Fifteen minute is usual, and Yagyuu expects the occasional half an hour, but in normal circumstances Niou definitely would have called by now. Something is definitely going on.

And it doesn't just involve their date.

Recently the younger boy has become more distant and withdrawn. They haven't had a deep conversation in about a month, instead filling the awkward silences with meaningless chatter than neither really processes. Not only that, but recently the other boy has stopped answering his phone calls and emails, not to mention he turned him down earlier that week when he asked Niou if he wanted to stay over. Yagyuu was actually very surprised that the boy had accepted when he arranged this date. Which is why he was so sure the boy would actually turn up.

Sighing, Yagyuu gets up and starts walking in the direction of Niou's house. Something is going on, and he is going to get to the bottom of it.

His walk seems brief, despite the fact that it has taken him nearly twenty minutes. When he arrives at the Hirayama/Niou residence, it looks dark, as if nobody is home. A spark of hope flickers thought him, telling him that, against all odds, the other boy might have just been held up and that his phone has died or something. However, that spark is put out when he catches a slight movement out of the corner of his eye: a face at the window.

Or, to be more specific, a _female_ face at the window of Niou Masaharu's _room_.

Yagyuu tries not to jump to conclusions, but he knows. He knows _exactly_ what is going on.

His suspicions are confirmed when he knocks on the door. It opens immediately and the face, which he now recognizes as that of Koyama Miyuki, hurries out, muttering a "bye Masaharu" as she leaves. Niou is standing behind her, and he holds open the door a few seconds after she exists, knowing that Yagyuu will take it as a sign to come in.

And come in he does. Without bothering to take off his shoes – a very un-Yagyuu-gesture – he sits down on Niou's couch. At the same time, Niou Masaharu silently heads into the kitchen to make tea – a very un-Niou-gesture.

A few minutes later, Niou enters the room and hands his partner a cup, before sitting down on the couch opposite. Neither dares to break the tense silence.

As they sat there, Yagyuu silently assesses the boy opposite him. His silvery hair is jabbing out at strange angles in a few places, and it isn't braided in the back. The only time he ever looks like that is when he had just gotten out of bed. This is the final thing that makes him absolutely sure.

Setting down his now cold and untouched tea, he stands. Niou raises his head, looking at him, a combination of nervousness, shame, and dread written across his face.

"Do you hate me?" The silver-haired boy breaks the tense silence with that painful question, all while dreading the response.

Yagyuu stares straight into his eyes, boring holes despite the fact that he is wearing his glasses. He abruptly turns and, as he begins to head towards the door, he answers.

"Yes."

--

"Stop it!" Marui huffed. Yanagi sighed.

"Bunta, please, it's nothing." He tried to reassure the boy.

"Yes, it is. It always is and you always pretend it's not," Marui told him, clearly irked.

"Bunta… it's _nothing_. I _swear_," Yanagi told him, about to just throw the towel in. He sat down on Marui's couch, frustrated.

"Renji… it is. I _know_ it is. You're a terrible liar," the boy said, accusingly. Yanagi sighed.

"No, it's not," Yanagi said, biting his lip to keep himself from both exploding and crying.

Marui sighed this time. "I know it is, Renji. And you do too." Yanagi pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold his emotions back. "Why can't you just tell me things?" The pink-haired boy asked. "Why do you always have to hold things back and box in your emotions?"

"It's easier that way. Easier, easier, easier, easier," Yanagi repeated over and over, trying to keep the barricade holding back his emotions intact. Under Marui's constant questioning it was cracking. Fast.

"Renji." Marui's eyes and voice softened. He sat down next to the younger boy, putting his arm around the data master. He rubbed reassuring circles on his back and finally Yanagi's box cracked.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, trying to keep his voice from cracking. Tears fell into his lap. "I just… I don't want to have to do this…" Yanagi muttered. He pulled away from Marui, and the boy looked hurt.

"I… my parents," he started, the numbers in his mind clouding his words. He had the strong urge to shoot a random list of numbers just so he could find the words. "They… it… I can't think!" he yelled, frustrated. The expression on Marui's face changed to that of mixed alarm and worry, and he tried to put his arm around his boyfriend again, but Yanagi pulled away.

"371893481272930912543769," he muttered, listing the numbers blocking the words in his minds eye. Marui looked very concerned, but didn't attempt to touch the boy this time. Finally, Yanagi could think. He sat for a moment, pondering over the words, and then he spoke.

"First, this is yours." Yanagi handed Marui a rectangular package. The boy opened it cautiously to reveal that new video game he had been wanting so badly. He was about to thank him when Yanagi continued speaking.

"I got it for you yesterday and accidentally left it on the kitchen table. My parents got home a few minutes earlier than I had predicted. They know I don't play video games and they also know when I'm lying. I figured it was best to tell them the truth, so I did and it… didn't go over well. Otou-san was furious and Okaa-san cried for 3.2 hours. I… I don't really have a choice but to follow their orders," Yanagi finished, trying not to look at Marui. The older boy chewed on his lip to prevent himself from sobbing, knowing what "their orders" were.

"You're breaking up with me?" Marui asked, hands shaking.

"Yes."

--

"Seiichi," Akaya said. Yukimura turned his attention from the Korean soap opera to the head in his lap.

"Yeah `Kaya?" he murmured, running his fingers through the curly hair.

"I love you."

Yukimura smiled. "I love you too."

"Really?" Akaya asked, more teasing than seeking actual confirmation.

"Of course," Yukimura told him. Akaya sat up.

"Positive?"

"Definitely." Yukimura kissed him lightly.

"Positively positive?" Akaya grinned. Yukimura smirked, pulling the boy onto his lap before kissing him harder.

"Mhmmm... absolutely positive?" Akaya murmured around Yukimura's lips. The older boy just nipped Akaya's bottom lip, signaling he wanted more tongue. Pulling back for air a little while later, Yukimura grinned and replied.

"Yes."


End file.
